Deathless Hadaron
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860147 |no = 8141 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 62, 72, 82, 92, 102, 119, 136, 157, 166, 175, 184, 193, 202 |normal_distribute = 9, 7, 6, 7, 12, 9, 8, 8, 7, 6, 8, 6, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 62, 72, 82, 92, 115, 130, 142, 152, 160, 168, 176, 182, 188, 194, 200 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 62, 70, 78, 86, 92, 100, 108, 152, 156, 1 60, 164, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184, 188 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 62, 71, 80, 89, 98, 107, 116, 122, 128, 134, 140, 146, 151, 156, 161, 166, 171, 176, 181 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 6, 7, 6, 6, 7, 6 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Having lost Athensphere’s undercity to the horde of Hellhounds, Hadaron made the decision to withdraw from the battlefield. Confused as to why and how his friend had succumbed to such madness, Hadaron set off on a mission to find Gazia. During his long journey across the chaos of the Void, he witnessed the atrocities wrought by Gazia. Augmented with the power of the Netherhound, Hadaron developed the Netherhound’s superior stealth and hunting abilities. In time, he discovered that the souls of the beasts infused into the machines still lived on. The Netherhounds somehow looked upon Hadaron as if he was part of their pack. Taking advantage of that flaw, Hadaron established himself as the “Alpha Hound”, proving himself the strongest amongst them by taking down a great many of Gazia’s mechanical beasts. Having subjugated Gazia’s Netherhounds, he used them as his eyes and ears, fighting under the cover of darkness. Hadaron became a dreaded phantom capable of attacking from almost anywhere, rapidly destroying key targets and facilities before vanishing without a trace. |summon = Purgatory is where I hunt. And there is where my enemies shall burn. And from the pits of this hell we shall rise once more! |fusion = Ahh… My brother… You've allowed power to consume you. That is a mistake I will not make! |evolution = See them, I do. Hear them, I do. Smell them...I do. Sense them, do you not? Yes… Let us unleash the hounds of death! | hp_base = 4924 |atk_base = 1900 |def_base = 1575 |rec_base = 1442 | hp_lord = 7035 |atk_lord = 2715 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2060 | hp_anima = 7927 |rec_anima = 1822 |atk_breaker = 2953 |def_breaker = 2012 |atk_guardian = 2477 |def_guardian = 2488 |rec_guardian = 1941 |def_oracle = 2131 | hp_oracle = 6678 |rec_oracle = 2417 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 26 |ls = Curse of the Immortal |lsdescription = Greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to amount of depleted HP, 80% boost to Atk & probable Def ignoring effect when attacking |lsnote = 50% base boost to Atk + 4% per 1% HP lost, 450% Atk boost total, 50% base boost to Def + 0.5% boost per 1% HP lost, 100% Def boost total, 20% chance to ignore Def |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Gehenna's Anguish |bbdescription = 15 combo Dark attack on all foes, adds Poison, Weak effect to attack |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict on added to attack Poison and Weak effects, 50% chance to inflict Curse and Poison |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Grave Sacrifice |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, boosts Def, critical hit rate for 3 turns, casts stealth on self for 2 turns, massively boosting own attack, critical hit rate for 2 turns and critical hit damage for 1 turn |sbbnote = 120% boost to Def, 60% boost to critical hit rate, 400% boost to Atk to self, 70% boost to critical hit rate to self, 140% boost to critical damage to self |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb = Eternal Pandemonium |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, greatly reduces Atk, Def & adds Poison, Weak, Sick, Injury effects to attack for 3 turns & renders self able to withstand a KO attack |ubbnote = 75% chance to reduce 75% of Atk and Def stats, 100% chance to inflict the status ailments |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Soul of the Immortal |esitem = Axe of Hadaron |esdescription = Boosts critical damage & increases HP by 50% when Axe of Hadaron is equipped |esnote = 75% boost |evofrom = 860146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Deathless Hadaron cannot evolve into Hadaron the Immortal *'Stealth' effect only prevents the unit from being hit by single target attacks that are aimed at that specific unit. The unit will still be hit by any incoming AoE attacks. *''Gehenna's Anguish'' also has 50% chance to inflict Poison and Curse |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Hadaron4 }}